Computers typically include cards that enable the computers to perform additional functions. For example, a card may be inserted into a computer to provide a communication interface between the computer and another computer or electronic device. It is often desirable to insert cards or replace cards with new and/or different cards to provide improved and/or different functions.
The cards are typically mounted within the housing of a computer and are accessed by external devices through openings in the enclosure. There are two main types of cards. A first card type includes a computer interface connector on an edge of the card that is adjacent an edge of the card that is nearest the opening through which the card is accessed. A second card type includes a computer interface connector on an edge of the card that is opposite the edge of the card that is nearest the opening through which the card is accessed.
A computer is typically configured to accept only one card type. Thus, if the computer is configured to accept the first card type, it is unable to accept the second card type, and vice versa. This problem is further exacerbated by the fact that not all cards are available in both card types.
Accordingly, improved methods and apparatus are needed for accommodating cards that are not subject to the above limitations. The present invention addresses this need among others.